


How to Save a Life

by anomeganeyatsu



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Human E. Aster Bunnymund, Human Toothless, Humour?, Implied Relationships, Kinda, M/M, RotBTD, friends - Freeform, inspired by an anime, kimi to boku - Freeform, slight Hiccup/Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomeganeyatsu/pseuds/anomeganeyatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and the gang reminisce about how their unlikely friendship started. [I'm sorry for the lame summary.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Save a Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellas! I just got this idea in the middle of my finals exam on Basic Economics. That was one of the hardest things that has ever happened to me. It was a good thing I was able to put my attention on my exam first ha-ha! Anyways, I wrote it immediately once I got home. My brain is still in exam mode and I just had to get this out. I apologize for the grammatical errors or if the ideas are mixed up. I think I should find a beta but I have no idea who I should ask, since I'm new to all this. Adding the fact that English isn't my first language. But this might just seem like an excuse for my poor writing. he-he-he
> 
> Anyways I do hope you guys enjoy reading it! The title I put up is just a temporary one. If you could suggest a much better one please just message me about it. hehe ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dream Works or Disney. I'm just borrowing their characters.

Timothy Night or “Toothless” as what his best friend had nicknamed him was lying on the floor of their school’s rooftop. It was lunch break and a free period right after so he decided to use it productively, and by productive it meant napping. He was at the brink of falling into deep sleep when he heard voices. He groaned, knowing what would happen next.

“Three… two… one,” and just as he said the last number the door swung open and a familiar excited voice came flooding in his ears.

“Aha! I knew it! Told ‘ya he was here.” Without opening his eyes and looking, Toothless could imagine the smirk on the owner’s voice.

“We all know that he’d be here Jack,” an identical voice says but Toothless knew that they were two different people. For some reason – to his peers’ amazement – he had an incredible sense of hearing. And that was also the reason how he could tell that despite the voices sounding identical, they really weren’t. There was a slight variation in their voices’ pitch that only he could tell.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t change the fact that I found him.” Jack counters.

“Whatever.”

“Oh please, can’t you let me bask in my own triumph Jackson?”

Toothless imagined Jackson raising a brow. “Wow, triumph. Never thought you’d use such a word.”

This time Toothless could see Jack pouting. He never really could handle the other’s teasing. Toothless was about to ignore them and return to his sleep when he felt a foot nudge him. Yes, a foot. He knew because Jack was the only one who wakes him up like that. He removes the arm covering his eyes and sure enough, Jack was looking at him with a mischievous grin. He glared at teen, his night black hair slightly covering his acid green eyes.

“When will you stop using your foot to wake me up huh, Frosty?” he asked his voice threatening.

“Let me see. . . ,” the teen tapped his chin thinking and looked at the black haired teen and grinned once again. “Never?”

Toothless groaned and grabbed Jack’s leg pulling him. With the teen’s quick movement, Jack wasn’t able to react fast enough and dropped on his bottom. Jackson smirked, “Serves you right.” Jack looked at Jackson giving him an irritated look, “You’re supposed to be my twin! Why aren’t you helping me?” Jackson just shrugged in reply and moved to take a sit next to Toothless. The two teens fist bumped, satisfied with the small revenge.

Toothless looked at the twins. It still amazed him how Jackson and Jack Overland were a mirror image of each other. The teens had the exact same face. The only difference was Jackson’s eyes and hair were a chocolate brown, while Jack’s eyes were a striking blue and his hair white as snow. Jack’s skin color was also pale white compared to Jackson’s slightly tanned. If it weren’t for those differences, they wouldn’t have been able to tell the two apart.

“Ugh, I hate it when I’m left with just the two of you,” Jack says huffing out an annoyed breath.

“Sucks to be you then,” Toothless says smirking.

“Got that right,” Jackson adds and the two laugh.

Jack continues to pout. Jackson throws a crumpled paper at him seeing the pout, “Would you stop that? I feel like an idiot seeing that expression on my face.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining about you making goggly eyes at Jamie with my face!” Jack complained.

“And you don’t do that to Hiccup?” Jackson shot back with a raised brow.

Jack was about to say something finger raised but he decides against it and lowers his hand. “Okay, I guess that doesn’t count. Still, you don’t hear me complaining when you make ridiculous expressions with my face.”

“Pouting isn’t one of them. Have you seen me pout?” Jackson questions.

“Of―”

“Would you two just stop it? For Thor’s sake, you’re stuck with the same face, so deal with it!” Toothless says exasperated. “And, where are the other’s anyway?”

Just as the question left the teens mouth, the rooftop’s door opens again and three people went through it. A girl with sky blue eyes and red bushy hair, another girl with forest green eyes and long blond hair tied up in a huge braid, and a boy with short brown hair and light brown eyes. Merida Dunbroch, Rapunzel Corona and Jamie Bennett smile at them as they take their own spots creating a full circle.

“What took you guys so long?” Jack asks.

“Well, we kinda got caught up in something. Sorry,” Rapunzel said smiling apologetically.

“And by something what do you mean by that?” Jackson said. Jamie was sitting next to him, now holding his hand planting a kiss on his cheek earlier as an apology.

“We were lookin’ for Hiccup and Hiro.” Merida said her voice dipped in her thick Scottish accent.

 “What you didn’t find them?” Toothless says incredulous. He knew how great Merida was at finding her cousin.

“We did but they wouldn’t come with us. They said there was something they had to finish first then they’ll come up here.” Jamie answered.

“Those two dorks. What are they building now?” Jack says shaking his head.

“With those two, you never really know.” Toothless says and all of them nod knowingly before they burst out laughing.

“Why is it that when we’re not around you guys are always laughing?” a voice suddenly says. The group turns and sees a boy with messy spiky raven colored hair and dark brown eyes looking at them questioningly. Hiro Hamada was carrying a metal box, his laptop bag slung on his shoulder. “And I get this feeling that Hiccup and I are the reason.”

“Hiro, they _are_ laughing about us,” another voice interjects somewhat nasally. Soon another boy comes out of the door, his face blocked by a metal box identical to the one Hiro was holding. Only a mop of auburn hair with a few strands of gold could be seen. Hiccup Haddock let out a breath as he fixed his hold on the box. Jack immediately stood up going to Hiccup’s side, taking the box from his boyfriend. Hiccup smiled shyly and thanked Jack. The teen smiled in reply and moved to plant a kiss on the auburn’s forehead making the teen blush furiously.

Toothless shook his head, the metal box Hiro was holding now in his arms. “So what are these?” he asked Hiro as he eyes the box curiously.

The raven immediately grinned at the question. “That my dear friend is a good question,” he answered. He pulled the taller teen back to where their friends were sitting with Hiccup and Jack following. The two told them to set the two metal boxes in the middle of the circle. Hiro cleared his throat before speaking. “Ladies and gentlemen! Prepare to get your minds blown! And no, I don’t mean that in a literal sense, Hiccup and I made sure that wouldn’t happen again,” the raven said remembering the previous project that they had shown their friends it was still in trial phase and they almost set the science lab on fire―and probably the whole school―with the explosion. Fortunately, Hiccup had contained the fire immediately before it had even spread. Hiro shook his head from the memory and resumed. “Like I was saying.” The raven continued in a theatrical voice, “Prepare to be astounded by the awesomeness of our new creations. One created for battle, to be a hero that people would look up to and another known to be the offspring of lightning and death itself―” the two teens slowly lift the metal box, pausing for some dramatic effect until it revealed their newest project,“—Baymax and Nightfury!”

The group let out a “Wow”, “Cool”, “They’re so cute!” and other compliments. Hiccup and Hiro smiled proudly at their miniature robots. Hiro’s was about twelve and a half inches tall, muscular and covered in a bright red armor while the belly, two huge spots on the shoulder and knuckles a color purple. With plane-like wings protruding from its shoulders. Hiccup’s on the other hand was a dragon. The whole thing was painted as black as night. Despite its wings folded, one could tell its incredible wing span. It was sitting on its tail like a kangaroo. It had a flat head and oval ears. There were also smaller ovals protruding from the dragon’s face somewhat making it look like whiskers. Hiccup placed his hand somewhere under Nightfury’s chin as if scratching the dragon and its eyes opened revealing green cat like eye, the feral expression soon softened and Rapunzel giggled at how cute it was.

“Well I’ll be, how do you two come up with these things?” Merida asks in astonishment.

“Science?” Hiro answers.

“Books?” Hiccup says. And the two shrug.

“Nerds.” Toothless and Jack say at the same time.

Hiro and Hiccup simultaneously fold their arms over their chests, both sporting an indignant look. Hiccup opens his mouth, “We are not―”

“―nerds.” Hiro finishes. “We prefer to be called―”

“―engineers.”

“Inventors.”

“Never―”

“―nerds.” They both say.

“For two people who aren’t twins―” Jack says.

“―you sure can sync yourselves together.” Jackson finishes.

The Overland twins look at each other and the two soon end up laughing with the others joining in. “So how do they work?” Jamie asks eyes bright in wonder.

“They can be manually controlled but also voice activated.” Hiro answers. “Watch.” The raven clears his throat again. “Baymax, activate.” The face of Hiro’s robot turn’s white, showing two black circles as its eyes. “Initiate flight sequence.” Upon hearing the words, Baymax spread its legs slightly apart and its wings started to hum, blue light pulsing from its feet, soon enough the boosters activate and Baymax zooms up into the sky. Hiro was wearing an ear piece and so was Hiccup.

“Nightfury, initiate flight sequence. Let’s chase that balloon man down.“ Hiccup says with a smirk.

Hiro turns to looks at Hiccup, “Are you challenging me Haddock?” the raven says a brow raised.

“It wouldn’t be a challenge when we make Baymax eat our dust right?” the auburn replied confidently.

“Oh you’re on.” Hiro says his face turning serious.

“Bring it on, Hamada.”

And with that the group was in for the race of their life. 

 

* * *

 

“Okay how is that possible?!” Hiro asks after the third time their robots raced and losing for the third time.

“Hiro, you built Baymax for battle. You didn’t put much speed and strike precision in him like I did with Nightfury.” Hiccup argued.

The two went into a heated argument about their robots, both taking notes in their respective notebooks—Hiro being a digital one while Hiccup in his old school leather bound. Their other friends just watched them, busying themselves with their lunch that Rapunzel mostly made.

“You know looking at them now, I never imagined that they would end up being this talkative.” Rapunzel suddenly says.

“I know what you mean. Hiccup used to be so quiet and shy.” Jamie says.

“But now he’s so snarky and sarcastic.” Merida says.

“Hiro used to be more reserved too, remember when he used to play with all the blocks in kindergarten just by himself?” Jackson says.

Toothless laughs. “Oh I remember that. And Hiccup was crying ‘cause he wanted to play with the blocks too.”

“And then you walk up to him and hit wee Hiro on the head.” Merida said chortling.

“You’re one to talk Red, don’t you remember shooting the xylophone’s stick like some arrow at Toothless when you saw Hiro crying?” Jack added earning a playful glare from Merida.

“Hey I remember that!” Hiro exclaims. “I could see Rapunzel hitting you with her toy frying pan like it happened yesterday.” The raven laughs.

“Yeah and Jack throws a make shift snowball from the paper mache we used for art at Rapunzel. Jackson hits Jack with that plastic staff they said was Jack Frost’s. And suddenly everyone ends up crying.” Hiccup supplies and the group laughs even more.

“But you were the one who started crying first,” Toothless teased Hiccup.

“What do you expect? I was four that time and the smallest one to put,” the auburn defended puffing his cheeks. A habit he did when annoyed or nervous.

“Come to think of it, you were just a few inches shorter than me that time. Despite both of us being the youngest.” Hiro says. “But now were the same height.” He says moving his hand from Hiccup’s head to his measuring their heights.

“You guys are forgetting one important detail about that story,” Jack says.

“What?” all of them ask as they turned to the white-haired male.

Jack shakes his head in disbelief and looks at Toothless with a smirk. “It was the most important part.  The climax!” the albino says.

“Oh shut up and just say it,” Toothless says to Jack.

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.” Jack starts. “Have you forgotten about the part when Bunny comes in and scolds us all? Making us apologize to each other?”

“Well, I remember that. But how in the world did that become the climax?” Merida asks incredulous.

“I can’t believe you guys forgot about it.” Jack says in mock disappointment and turns to look at Toothless again. “But I bet Toothless here hasn’t, right?” The albino said and wiggles his eyebrows at the ebony haired.

Toothless looked taken aback and a blush crept up his face. He glared at Jack, making Jack’s grin spread even more. “Not. A. Word. Frost,” he said enunciating every word threateningly.

“What happened?” Jamie asked.

“Why is Toothless’ face red like Merida’s hair?” Hiro adds while getting a punch on the shoulder from Merida who said an indignant “Hey!”

“Why is Jack smiling like that?” Rapunzel said eyeing Jack curiously.

Hiccup and Jackson’s eyes lit up finally remembering and understanding why Toothless and Jack were acting that way. The two boys started laughing. Jack seeing this couldn’t help but join in and Toothless was glaring at the three boys.

“Okay, seriously I don’t get it.” Hiro said eye brows creased not liking the idea of being left out.

“You’re not the only one.”  Rapunzel says with Merida sighing in exasperation and Jamie nodding in agreement.

“Sorry,” Hiccup says after letting out another laugh. “It’s just… that was the time that Bunny―”

“Hiccup, don’t even think about it.” Toothless says.

“Oh come on, didn’t you say you’ve gotten over it?” Jackson says with a teasing smile.

“Well yeah! But you guys keep on bringing it up!”

“Sure we will, that was like the highlight of your childhood!” Jack says throwing his hands up in the air in emphasis. “No, scratch that. It was the highlight of your life! You were pretty sly for a kid.” And the white-haired teen playfully punched the other teen on the arm.

The ebony haired rubbed his punched shoulder despite that it really didn’t hurt. “WAS NOT!” Toothless protested.

“Would you guys mind sharing what this is all about?” Rapunzel says getting annoyed.

“Sorry, Punzie,” Jack tells Rapunzel. “It’s just, Toothless here―” Jack squeezes the ebony’s arm in a slight hug “―lost his first kiss that day.”

“Oh, well that wasn’t so― wait. WHAT?!” Merida says in disbelief. Looking at them with her mouth gaping.

“I didn’t lose my first kiss that day! It was just on the cheek!” Toothless said in defense, his face blushing more furiously.

“Toothless, I saw everything clearly. That wasn’t just on the cheek.” Hiccup says nonchalantly.

“I think I’m remembering something now,” Hiro says.

“Wait was that when Jack pushed Toothless to Teacher Bunny?” Jamie asks his head tilted to the side.

“Yeah! That’s it! Bunny was talking to Hiccup that time about why he was crying or if he was hurt, and Jack calls Teacher Bunny’s attention and he pushes Toothless landing a direct hit!” Hiro relays smiling excitedly, proud that he had finally remembered.

“I can’t believe you guys remember that.” Toothless says defeated, palm on his face, groaning.

“Hey wasn’t that also the same time we guys ended up sleeping all together?” Rapunzel said with a smile seeing a certain memory.

“Ooh! That I remember,” Merida says nodding. “But how did we end up sleeping all together anyway? Didn’t we just hate each other’s guts just minutes ago during that time?” the red head asks curiously.

“Oh, I know the answer to that,” Hiccup says and throws a glare at Jack.

Jack smiles sheepishly and snakes his arms around Hiccup’s thin waist. “Aww, come on Hic. You’re still mad about that?”

“Mad? Of course not. You just induced my first trauma as a kid. Why would I be mad?” Hiccup says deadpan.

Jack laughs nervously. But looks at Hiccup with sincere eyes, “I’m sorry, Hic. I didn’t mean to do it. Forgive me?” He said nuzzling the auburn’s neck, planting kisses on his face.

“Alright I demand someone tell me what happened that day!” Merida said pounding a fist on the floor.

Jackson let out a short laugh then sighed. “I guess, this is one memory we should really try to remember.” He says, “Because it was the start of how we actually became friends.” Everyone moved a little closer waiting to hear how the story of their friendship really started.

 

* * *

 

**_12 years ago. . ._ **

It was about two o’clock in the afternoon. Somewhere in the city of Berkgess, Corona a prestigious school called Dream Walt Academy stood located just outside of the city proper near the lush green forest. It was divided into four sectors―the kindergarten, the elementary, the middle school department and high school. It also provided college education, but it was in a different part and located nearer the city. It was called Dream Walt University.

In the kindergarten department, a certain class named Seasons was found to be quiet. Usually it was the most rambunctious class in all the kindergarten building. It housed a total of thirty children, ranging from the age of four and five. At this moment, the room was filled with small cocoon-like figures, their tiny bodies hidden well under their blankets. Some were huddled in groups or pairs while others chose to sleep in a corner of their own. In the silence of the sleeping children―the room filled with the sounds of snores, breathing and shuffling of blankets―three boys were still wide awake. The three being the twins, Jack and Jackson Overland and an auburn named Henry Haddock who everyone calls “Hiccup”.

The snow haired child stared at the ceiling, not able to sleep for a certain idea kept the boy awake. He sat up and shook his brother and the other child awake. Jackson let out an annoyed sound and turned to look at his little brother. Hiccup opened his eyes and peered up to Jack, his round green eyes looking at the snow child curiously.

“I can’t sleep.” Jack said his eye brows scrunched.

“Well, you should have let us sleep instead.” Jackson replied frowning at his twin.

“What’s wrong Jack?” Hiccup asked.

“I remembered something grandpa Manny told us once,” he said his frown deepening.

Jackson seemed to be interested now at the mention of their grandfather. “Which one?”

“That time when he put us to bed and said that whoever sleeps in the middle would make them die early.” The boy said. “And I’m sleeping in the middle.”

When Hiccup heard the word “die” he immediately grew worried and when the last words slipped out of Jack’s mouth, the auburn immediately sat up and tears started to well up in his green eyes. His tiny hand reached for Jack’s colder than normal ones and in a shaking voice says, “I- I d-don’t want you to d-die Jack!”

“I didn’t say I would die,” Jack said but smiled at the concern of their tiny friend. “Grandpa Manny said that whoever sleeps in the middle would just have a shorter life.”

Hiccup cried and the tears fell down his cheeks chubby cheeks. “I don’t like that either! What are we gonna do?”

Jackson sat up now too. “Why don’t we ask another kid to sleep with us?” he suggests. “That way there ain’t no more middle.”

“That’s a good idea!” Hiccup says and was hushed by some of the sleeping kids. “Sorry,” he whispered.

“But who’re we gonna ask?” Jack says tilting his head to the side.

The three scanned the other sleeping children and their eyes landed on a child that was curled up like a cat his longish mop of night black hair poking out of his apple green blanket. The three looked at each other and Jackson nudged his twin to make a move. Jack sighed and got up walking to the child who was named Timothy but everyone else calls “Toothless”. He kicked the curled figure lightly and a cat like growl came from under the blanket.

“Toothless, can you sleep with us?” Jack asks sitting, his butt not touching the floor. He poked Toothless, but the other made no move.

“Leave me alone.” The boy said.

“Come on, please?” Jack used his sweetest voice that no one was ever to turn down. When Toothless lifted his blanket, Jack was smiling triumphantly. But when he saw the glare that the older boy was giving him, he gulped letting out a nervous laugh and immediately moved away. He had never seen such an expression from the boy’s face before. It scared him because Toothless seemed like he was ready to bite Jack and eat him up.

“He’s still mad about Bunny,” Jack said defeated and sat back down where Hiccup and Jackson was.

“Of course he is.” Jackson says. “Would you like it if I push Hiccup and he kisses Hiro?”

“No.” Jack frowned while Hiccup looked at the dragons on his blanket, his cheeks sporting a rosy color. “But that’s different. Toothless likes Bunny, y’know. S’not like Hiccup likes Hiro.” He turns to Hiccup. “Right, Hic?”

Hiccup start fiddling with his fingers not looking in the snow child’s direction. “Well, I don’t really hate Hiro. I kinda… like him.”

Jack holds Hiccup’s hand and peers at the auburn’s face. “But you like me better, right?” he drawls out the last word.

Hiccup looked at his friend’s face and he found himself growing more embarrassed and just nodded. Jack smiled and kissed the auburn on the cheek making the latter blush even more.

Jackson just watched his twin and shook his head. “I’m gonna ask Jamie to sleep with us,” he said and moved to where Jamie was sleeping with two girls both with a huge amount of hair, one with golden and the other a fiery red. He gently shook the boy’s shoulder who immediately opened his eyes and looked at him. “Need your help. Sleep with us?” he asked. The brunette didn’t even ask why but after rubbing his eyes, he grabbed his blanket and followed Jackson back to their spot.

“Okay now, there’s four of us. We can sleep now,” Jackson says and lies down.

The three did the same and they were soon closing their eyes when Jack spoke again. “I’m not used to sleeping without Jackson beside me.”

Hiccup stands up and moves out of this position and lies to Jack’s right. Jackson was now on Jack’s left and Jamie on Jackson’s left. They lied down again and started to sleep, but this time it was Jackson who spoke up. “Now it feels like we’re both in the middle.”

The four of them sit up. Jamie sighed and asked what the problem was with the sleeping positions. Jackson explained to him what their Grandpa Manny had told them once and Jamie’s eyes grew. “Really? But there’s four of us now. There’s no middle.”

“Well, Jack and me are twins right?” Jamie nodded in response.

“Oh, yeah didn’t grandpa Manny say that twins are like one person. They share the same soul.” Jack says and Jackson nods in agreement.

“Then how about I sleep next to Jamie?” Hiccup suggests and he moves to the brunette’s side.

“I don’t like sleeping on the edge.” Jack says.

Suddenly a shadow was cast over him and he turns to see someone standing in front of him. Hiro Hamada rubbed his eyes, his messy spiky hair stood up in odd angles as he held his blanket with robot prints on it and his mat. “You guys are noisy. Can’t you just sleep?” he asks them frowning a bit.

“Oh hey Hiro. Sorry if we woke you up.” Hiccup says. “Wanna sleep with us?” the auburn says and pats the side beside him. Hiro shrugged his shoulders and moved to lie beside Hiccup.

“Hey, now I’m in the middle,” Jamie complained.

“And I’m still on the edge.” Jack added.

“What is your problem anyway?” Hiro asks yawning. They tell him the situation and the raven just shrugs it. “Not like it’s gonna happen.” He simply said.

“Okay, they why don’t you sleep in the middle?” Jack challenges him.

“If I sleep next to Hiccup, I’m okay with it.”

“I sleep next to Hiccup,” Jack says glaring at the raven.

Hiro seems unfazed and shrugs once again. “Sorry then. ‘Sides, I don’t like sleeping in the middle. Feels too cramped.”

“If we don’t find an answer we’ll end up not sleeping in the nap period.” Hiccup says biting his lower lip.

Suddenly the two girls that Jamie was sleeping earlier with came up to them. “Why aren’t you sleeping yet? Teacher Bunny will be mad at us,” the red head said.

“And you took Jamie all of a sudden from us.” The blonde said.

“Sorry Merida, Rapunzel.” Jamie says and quickly explains why he left.

“That is a big problem,” Rapunzel says setting her mat and Merida’s together with the boys’.

“What’d you suppose we do?” Merida asks a little worried.

“Now that you two are sleeping with us, that makes seven. We should have another person so there won’t be a middle.” Hiro says.

All the kids nodded at what the raven said. They were thinking what to do, to solve the growing problem. They couldn’t afford to let anyone sleep in the middle so it wouldn’t lessen their life span. Even if all of them fought earlier that didn’t mean they wanted someone to have a shorter life. That was just horrible. While the seven kids were thinking, Toothless had grown irritated at their hushed chattering. Thinking how stupid the Overland twins were for believing something as simple as that. Toothless agreed with Hiro when he said that it’s not like it was going to happen. At least one of them didn’t believe the adult’s lie. But now that he was hearing Hiccup starting to cry again he sat up from his curled position and went towards the group.

“You are all making such a small problem a huge one,” the ebony said. “Now there’s eight of us. No more middle. Maybe that’ll solve it.”

Hiccup smiled at Toothless wiping his tears away. “Thanks Bud.”

“Now can we all go to sleep?” Hiro says and the kids start to lie down. But they were once again interrupted when Rapunzel speaks up.

“I want to sleep next to Jamie.” She says.

“Hey, I wanna sleep next to him too,” Jackson says. “And Hiccup.”

“Hey! I sleep next to Hiccup.” Jack protests.

“Didn’t I say I want to sleep next to Hiccup?” Hiro cuts in.

“I sleep next to Punzie.” Merida says. “And I don’t want to sleep next to anyone else.”

“Well, I’m not sleeping at the edge.” Hiro says.

“I don’t like it there either.” Jack and Jackson say.

Toothless face palms hearing the six argue. Hiccup just listens and stares at the heated argument of who gets to sleep next to whom. Finally having enough, he shouts in a hushed but still louder than the others’ voices. “Would all of you be quiet! We’ll wake up the others and Teacher Bunny will be mad at us all over again.”

The six shut their mouths at once and looked to Hiccup. The auburn sighed seeing that the kids were all looking at him for a solution. And so he did. “Why don’t we sleep like this? Merida, Rapunzel, Jamie, Jackson, me, Jack, Hiro and then Toothless. That way we get all we want.”

“Except for me.” Hiro says pouting.

“Sorry, Hiro. How about we exchange blankets?” Hiccup then offers his blanket to Hiro. The raven accepts it and gives his to the auburn.

“Guess this’ll do,” Hiro smiles and shrugs.

Jack glares at the raven but the boy ignores him. Jackson sees this and so does Toothless, the two shake their heads at Jack. The white haired boy was obviously jealous.

The eight kids moved their mats and blankets into the order that Hiccup thought and soon enough they were lying peacefully. They started to fall asleep, but before they could really fall asleep. Their teacher―or a student named E. Aster Bunnymund who volunteered to help in the pre-school department―came into the room and saw the eight kids huddled up. He was a tall young man with grey hair tied into twin pony tails. Around kids his own age he usually has a somewhat harsh expression on his face. But when he was around children, his face would instantly soften up and no one could even tell that he was who he claims to be. It was like he was a whole new different person.

He smiled at the sight of kids lying together. A few hours ago, the eight kids were shouting at each other, calling names and crying for being hit by the other. He had scolded them firmly and soon they also apologized to each other understanding why the other did such a thing. He looked at a certain snow haired child snuggling close to the small auburn and he shook his head. Jack Overland was indeed a troublesome child. Though Aster had been used to babysitting he had never quite encountered a child like Jack. He remembered what the trickster had done earlier and shook his head. For a kid, he really knew how to surprise and push the buttons on someone. He saw how the child’s eyes lit up in merriment upon shoving his friend into Aster, resulting to the teen kissing the ebony haired chiled, Toothless, directly on the lips.

“Hah! Toothless’ first kiss is Bunny~” he remembered Jack tease the other child who was blushing furiously.

“YOU SON OF A HALF TROLL MUNCH BUCKET! I’LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS! YOU’LL NEVER GET HENRY’S FIRST KISS YOU HEAR ME?!”

Aster sighed as he just watched the two run around the room, Toothless yelling threats while Jack taunted the former. The teen was surprised to hear that the kids even understood the concept of a first kiss at such a young age.

He walked closer to the eight kids to check if they were really resting peacefully. It seemed like all of them were fast asleep but he noticed that Toothless tensed up when he approached. He still must’ve been bothered about what Jack did earlier. Aster sat down next to Toothless, and he could see that the kid stiffened. Aster worried and lied himself down, he propped his arm and he placed his head on his hand.

“Hey, little anklebiter. You okay mate?” he asked his voice coated in his Aussie accent.

Toothless nodded in response. Aster knew that the boy was not much of a talker. It took him a week or so for the kid to warm up to him. This time it seemed like they were back into square one again. Timothy Night was like a cat. Always apprehensive, never trusting immediately and moody. He liked the kid since he was one of the mature ones―well for his age anyway.

“You can’t sleep?” he asked him. He waited for him to answer but no words came. But his head did slowly nod. “It’s okay mate. I’ll be right here ‘til you fall asleep.” And without even thinking twice, Aster moved to kiss the kid on the forehead as he smoothed Toothless slightly curly hair, patting him on the leg like how you would when putting a baby to sleep. Without meaning too, Aster found himself slowly falling asleep.

Hiccup had heard and saw from half-closed eyes what Aster had done to his best friend. He raised his head a bit to look at Toothless and just like he guessed, his friend was blushing again but a smile was curling up his lips. He saw him turn and snuggled up to their Teacher, Hiccup wanted to giggle but just lied back down. Looking at the ceiling he suddenly realized something.

There were eight of them before. Now that Teacher Bunny was lying with them that makes nine. He mentally pictured their positions and counted. His eyes grew once he reached the conclusion. He was sleeping in the middle. He was in the middle. HE WAS EXACTLY LYING IN THE MIDDLE.

Middle. Middle. Middle. He was in the middle. The words kept repeating in the four-year-old’s mind. He felt Jack hug him tighter and the snow child’s face was buried in his auburn hair. He just stared at the ceiling, sleep not coming. The thoughts, “I’m going to live a short life. I’m going to die. I won’t see myself grow taller. I’m going to die as a talking fishbone.”

 

* * *

 

**_Present time…_ **

“It was until fifth grade that I got over that, y’know.” Hiccup said frowning. “I really thought I wasn’t going to live long.”

“Don’t blame me. Blame my grandpa!” Jack said cuddling the auburn. “Come on Hic, you gotta forgive me right? I was kid that time too.”

“Except you’re forgetting the fact that it completely slipped your mind when we asked grandpa Manny that same day about it and he said he was just messing with us.” Jackson added.

Hiccup glared even more at the albino. “Jackson!” Jack shot daggers at his twin but the brunette was unaffected.

“But it’s really funny how that got us all together,” Jamie said. “I can’t stop thinking how strange we must’ve looked.”

“Imagine, eight five-year-olds trying to save a life. Who thought we could be that heroic?” Hiro says shaking his head.

“And you were the one who didn’t believe what Jack said.” Merida said to Hiro.

“I wasn’t the only one. Toothless shot down the idea immediately too.” The raven argued.

“But seriously, anyone could see that was a load of bull,” Toothless stated.

“The both of you have graduated from fantasy, that’s why you didn’t easily believe whatever the twins’ grandpa said.” Jamie pointed out.

“Point take.” The two dark haired teens said.

“Anyways, I never knew Toothless had a crush on Teacher Bunny.” Rapunzel giggled.

“Wasn’t he a cute wee lamb?” Merida laughed poking Toothless on his side. Toothless slapped her hand away clearly annoyed.

“Hey that was a childish crush! I was five for fox’s sake.” Toothless said groaning.

“Yeah right. Haven’t you been stalking him in Dream Walt University’s art department?” Hiro said his gapped tooth smile showing mischievously.

“Where in the world did you get that idea?” Toothless asked shocked.

“Have you forgotten my brother, Tadashi, studies there? I’ve seen you there for like what? Five? Ten times?” the raven said.

“I was not stalking him.” Toothless says pointedly.

“Uh yeah. Not gonna buy it.” Hiro replies.

“Look at it this way, Bunny is just ten years older than you. You could still go for him.” Jack says. It seems the couple have reached an understanding since Hiccup was now leaning against Jack. “That is unless Bunny’s into younger guys.”

“Oh goodness Overland, you make him sound like a pedophile!” Rapunzel scolds the teen.

Jack just chuckled. “Hey, that’s how you interpreted my words. Don’t blame me, you’re the one who thought it up.”

“Would you guys just leave me alone? I am not crushing on Aster anymore.” The ebony teen said exasperated.

“Okay, then pray tell us why Hiro spotted you around Dream Walt University multiple times?” Merida questioned.

“And consecutively.” The half-Japanese proudly said crossing both arms on his chest.

“I-I was… just… I just… I wa—” but the olive skinned teen was interrupted when the door suddenly swung open. The teens looked at the direction of the door and to their utter surprise E. Aster Bunnymund was standing there looking at them. Or more like looking at someone in their group. The now twenty-seven-year-old Bunny smiled at all of them with a slight wave.

“Been a long time eh anklebiters?” he said. “Uhm, mind if I uh borrow your friend for a minute?”

“Sure thing, Teacher Bunny.” Hiccup answered for all of them. The auburn looked at his best friend and nudged him. Toothless seemed to have snapped out of his trance and turned to Hiccup. The freckled teen saw the pleading look in his friend’s eyes. Knowing each other for a long time, Hiccup understood that look on Toothless’ face—he was afraid. He might not have known about his escapades to the university but he had a guess that the ebony teen was up to something. And just like what Hiro said, that _something_ was related to their former pre-school teacher Bunny. He knew that Toothless had gotten over his childhood crush on the teen. But for some reason when they had seen him again after years, the ebony’s feelings towards the man had grown deeper in a surprisingly short time. He smiled encouragingly at his best friend, his eyes speaking that he should go with the man.

Toothless frowned and with a sigh he got up. He looked at his friends and all of them had the same look on their faces. “You can do it”, “It’ll be okay”, “Go for it” and the like. He shook his head, a smile dancing on his lips and went with Aster.

“Hey Bunny, we won’t mind if don’t give him back and you can keep him for all we care!” Jack shouted. Hiccup immediately hit him on the shoulder. The albino smiled sheepishly and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, the auburn kissed him back but broke away quickly. Even if they had become an official couple for a year now the freckled teen was still embarrassed about displaying his affection in public.

“So, is there something going on between those two?” Hiro said breaking the awkward silence that ensued.

“I think they’re on their way there,” Rapunzel answered.

“Why don’t we make a bet?” Merida suggests with a grin.

“What are we betting on?” Jack asks grinning too.

“Which of the two confessed first?” Jamie says uncertain.

“How about who initiates the kiss first?” Jackson says.

“Why not just both of it?” Hiro offers.

“Toothless is not going to like this.” Hiccup states with a sigh.

 Hiccup was ignored as the six teens placed their bets. Half of them betting on Toothless and the other half on Aster. Hiccup shakes his head at his friends. He can’t believe they were actually betting on this. But he smiled, sometimes friends show their support in a very weird way. The auburn looks at the rooftop’s door and smiles. He just hopes that his friend finally finds his happiness. He felt a hand squeeze his and he looks up to see Jack smiling at him, his other friends were looking at him too.

“He’ll be fine.” Jack says.

“Yeah, I know he will.” Hiccup smiles and plants a chaste kiss on the teen’s cold soft lips.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? I bet you guys noticed what I did there with the the schools name. I just thought it was a really nice one for a school. He-he ^^ But I still think it's a little messed up. If you guys have some suggestions about my writing please do leave a comment. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated. R&R fellas! Thank you!


End file.
